melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
K-12: The Film
Story Cry Baby wakes up hesitant for her first day at K-12 Sleepaway School. Realizing that her mother is passed out due to excessive drinking, she knows that she will have to walk to the bus stop. On the ride to school, she is bullied by the other students for having a gap between her teeth, and sits next to her best friend Angelita (Wheels On The Bus). They are both revealed to have powers that turn their eyes completely black. The bus driver becomes distracted by the students who are misbehaving and swerves into a lake. Cry Baby uses her powers to lift the bus out of the water and into the sky, before landing it at the school. Cry Baby and Angelita arrive late to Ms. Daphne's class and are scolded by her. The students recite the rule about tardiness: "when the bell rings, you must be in your assigned seat". During class, a popular mean girl named Kelly becomes jealous of Cry Baby because she has been flirting with Kelly's boyfriend Brandon, so she writes a disturbing letter for Cry Baby saying "You at Recess" accompanied by a stick person and a tombstone. At naptime, Cry Baby shows Angelita the letter. Cry Baby expresses her worries that she has no chance at winning since she doesn't know how to fight, to which Angelita suggests that she uses her powers. Cry Baby refuses, stating that it would be cheating. At recess, Kelly begins punching Cry Baby, until Cry Baby levitates and attempts to strangle Kelly with her braids. As this is happening, Ms. Daphne sees what is happening and stops the fight (Class Fight). At the Principal's Office, the Principal fires Ms. Harper for being transgender. Immediately after, Cry Baby finds out from a boy named Thomas that the Principal forces the students to take pills in order to control them and stop them from leaving the school. Angered, she uses her powers to call him on the phone and insults him, calling him out on everything he has done wrong. The Principal begins coughing after having a drink, implying that he was poisoned. In tears, Ms. Daphne orders the Bunny Doctors to cure him (The Principal). Cry Baby becomes a marionette puppet to entertain the students during show and tell until Ms. Penelope drops her, causing blood to drip from her nose (Show & Tell). At the Nurse's Office, Angelita turns Cry Baby back into a human. The nurses attempt to keep them restrained and under control (Nurse’s Office) until an angelic spirit guide named Lilith frees Cry Baby and Angelita. She attacks the nurses and Bunny Doctors. In drama class, Cry Baby expresses her discomfort in being placed in a "domestic" role in the school play, instead wishing to play a strong role such as a film director or the President of the United States. The drama teacher, Mr. Cornwell, dismisses her concerns and calls in the guards to capture her when she attempts to leave. Cry Baby is forced to play the role she was assigned, although the events take a turn when she presses a hot clothes iron to another student's face. She then warns the students in the auditorium that they are being brainwashed, and uses her powers to defeat the guards and free the students. The students rush to the Principal's Office at Cry Baby's order and begin tearing him apart, killing him (Drama Club). Cry Baby and Angelita bury the body, then leave to play tennis with their friend Celeste. Due to a bubble blown by Cry Baby, the tennis ball floats to a boy named Ben. Later on, Cry Baby is seen is a locker room preparing herself for swimming class. The film switches between scenes of her dancing with the other girls in her class and wearing a dress with a large skirt made of cake. She has a look of distress on her face as several boys begin to eat the cake (Strawberry Shortcake). Cry Baby then has a dream in which she is speaking to Lilith, telling her that she doesn't want to be part of this world. Cry Baby and Celeste notice that Angelita's skirt is stained with blood after she complains about "the worst stomach pain has ever experienced". The three rush to the bathroom to cover it. At lunchtime, Cry Baby meets a girl named Magnolia after separating herself from Kelly's clique, who didn't actually want to be her friends; they were only interested in gossiping and spreading rumors (Lunchbox Friends). Cry Baby and her friends soon discover that Fleur, a friend of Kelly, has the same abilities as them, and they set up a food fight in an attempt to separate her from the group. After seeing that Fleur is leaving with Kelly, Cry Baby follows her to the bathroom, where she realizes that Fleur is bulimic, likely partially due to pressure from Kelly to maintain a specific figure in order to remain friends with her (Orange Juice). Cry Baby tells Fleur that "everyone is deserving of love", and the two become friends. Leo, the Principal's son, stops the food fight and asks who is responsible for the situation. Kelly informs him that Cry Baby was the one who started it, resulting in her being sent to detention (Detention). She is brainwashed by the needle given to her by a nurse, until she is set free by Leo. Ben slips a note into Cry Baby's locker, which contains an anonymous poem confessing his feelings to her. Leo then checks the security footage to see Cry Baby and her friends discussing a plan to take him down. In biology class, the teacher flirts with Angelita, who is flattered by his advances. The teacher uses his relationship with Angelita to trick her into ingesting a potion that causes her to shrink. Just as he is about to cut her open, Cry Baby enters the room and uses her abilities to throw him into the wall. She turns Angelita back to her normal size, and the latter attacks the teacher with a knife, presumably killing him (Teacher's Pet). After a conversation with Angelita about their past lives and marijuana, Cry Baby sings about the requirements one must meet to be with her (High School Sweethearts). Ben is preparing to ask Cry Baby to the school dance when Leo bumps into him. He watches from behind a wall as Leo asks Cry Baby to the dance, to which she accepts, while thinking "keep your friends close and your enemies closer". He claims to be the one who wrote the note. At the dance, Cry Baby realizes that she had messed up the plan to escape the school by accepting Leo's offer. Her friends express disappointment in her, and she storms off to the bathroom. A ghost appears in the mirror, telling Cry Baby, "Don't beat yourself up" when she is mad at herself for ruining the plan. Leo makes an announcement to the students that he knew what Cry Baby had been planning, and forces all of the students to dance for hours. Cry Baby, who is disguised as a woman named Lorelai, locks Leo in a closet and frees everyone from the spell. She warns the students to leave the school, and all except Kelly flee downstairs to the exit (Recess). Cry Baby then meets Ben, who confesses to her that he was the one who put the note in her locker. Together, they create a plan to use a bubble to make the school float away and disappear. Once this is done, they both jump out of the balcony to escape. After the school disappears, Cry Baby kisses Ben on the cheek. Lilith appears again with the gate to return home. Magnolia, Fleur, Celeste, and Ben are the first ones to leave. As Angelita was about to go through the gate, she stops and asks Cry Baby if she's coming or not. Cry Baby looks back in shock, hinting at a sequel (Fire Drill).